


My Treat

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Eclipse (Plays with Canon and Non-Canon) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And another spoiler about a king's heirloom, Contains a FFXV Spoiler, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, IgNoct, Just IgNoct being dorkier and sassier and cheesier with age, Just one spoiler though based off a trailer but just in case, M/M, Married IgNoct, Older IgNoct, One-Shot, Spur of the moment drabble, Tenebraen Desserts, freewrite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Ignis is a firm believer that breaks must be exercised in moderation. He also believes that hard work should be celebrated with a special reward.





	

****

I was inspired by fanart I saw on Twitter. It was of older Noctis and Ignis with those Tenebraen desserts: [https://mobile.twitter.com/297_A3/status/781501139015479296](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fmobile.twitter.com%2F297_A3%2Fstatus%2F781501139015479296&t=YmU1Y2I3NmNlNTVmM2EzNGMxMzg4NDM5MjlmZjAwZGU4YzAzMDFjNixQZmJTWnRHeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AhG9NY3-twcS3bAVVlQQGBw&m=1)  
Led me to do a quick freewrite. Obviously, I won’t be playing the game for a while but older IgNoct gave me feelings. I will say there’s just one spoiler and then the one about the two being older, but I haven’t touched the game, only the trailers. The pairing got me so bad that I have mini-heart attacks over them. I went past the point of no return D:

-

Noctis was up to his elbows in paperwork. His eyes strained at the small print now beginning to converge into one other. The new Council of Lords failed to mention that there were stacks of documents, as thick as behemoth tusks, while he took a two-day leave to meet with the newly-appointed rulers of Solheim. Not even during his time as Crown Prince did he had to authorize these kind of documents. He had it easy in his youth.

“A king can never catch a break around here…” Noctis sighed as he lifted a piece of parchment to his face, hoping that would help him better retain the words. He flexed his hand, cramped from having to maintain the same legible signature so far. The Ring of the Lucii weighed heavily on his finger, a sensation that the bearer placed in the back of his mind. The physical weight was inconsequential but its effects and history behind it wasn’t.

He was so engrossed in the document’s conditions that he didn’t hear footsteps approach him nor the polite knocks on the door frame.

The advisor to the crown and the king’s chief strategist cleared his voice. “I believe it’s time for a break.”

Noctis left the parchment lie on his face and closed his eyes. He had already forgotten what was on it. “As much as I would love that right now, won’t that just make my pile bigger?” He puckered his lips and sent the flimsy material flying. “Or you have another stack I should turn my attention to, Specs.”

“And why would I have that on my person?” Ignis inquired coolly as he walked in the room, the tip of his cane clicked the wooden floor. “I do have my other duties than looking over your shoulder.” He halted before the desk. Instead of remaining there, he placed the cane against the edge and guided himself to where the monarch was seated.

“Huh.” Noctis hummed, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling where tiny motes of dust danced lazily in the sunlight. “You just don’t want to admit how irresistible I am.” He crossed his arms.

“I have no problem admitting that.” The advisor chuckled as the sound of paper bag crinkling roused the king’s attention. “I’m in need of a break as well and I thought my husband would like to join me.”

“What’s in the bag?” Noctis reached for it, but Ignis pulled it away, almost coincidental. The advisor had ears like a daemon or in all the decades he had known the king, foresaw Noctis’ actions before the idea could form in his head.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ignis smiled. “They’re the pastries I’ve baked for you all those years ago.”

“The Tenebraen desserts!” Noctis’ mouth watered. “You haven’t made those in years. I thought…” He gazed upon the advisor’s discolored scars, reminder of an incident that robbed him of his sight. “You gave up on those.” He opted for a kinder explanation, not having seen Ignis baked in some time.

“I would never give up the culinary art, dear heart. I simply couldn’t find a better oven.” Ignis placed the bag on the table. “You’ve worked hard without any complaints and you deserve a treat. Do you still remember what they tasted like?”

“Which?” The king asked as he made another attempt for the sweets. Ignis slapped his hand away. “The ones from Tenebrae or your take on them?” His stomach grumbled, the nostalgia was overwhelming.

Noctis hadn’t had those desserts in a long time, he regretted not asking Luna to bring some when she visited the other day. Though Ignis would’ve obliged him with cooking his favorite meals, he couldn’t find it in himself to ask about the pastries. The king decided to keep to his silence and not dwell over the fantastic desserts.

“Either I suppose,” Ignis sighed as he patted the bag. “I’d be very concerned if you were lusting over another’s version.”

The king pouted, muttering, “I forgot my hubby’s a little sensitive about this.” He leaned into his hand. “I remember how yours taste like, babe. How could I forget the day you finally nailed the recipe? Your face practically lit up for a week straight.”

“One of the fondest memories I’ve had, I admit.” Ignis removed a glove off his right hand, unable to hold back his smile. “You were elated as well. Lunafreya had asked me why you never inquired about the ingredients in your letters. You must’ve had faith that one day I’d master the recipe.”

“Hey, why don’t you have a seat?”

“Where?”

Noctis shoved the documents and stationery out of the way, patting on the surface of his desk. “Right here, beautiful. Stay with me for a bit.”

“Very well.” Ignis consented, hoisting himself on the monarch’s desk. He pulled out a dessert from the bag. “These are still warm from the oven, but I gave them plenty of them to cool before coming here. The shape is agreeable so I hope you enjoy.”

Noctis scooted the lounge chair he was seated in closer to Ignis until the chair’s arms touched the advisor’s crossed legs. Ignis raised an eyebrow when the king laid his arm over them.

“Hey Iggy, mind feeding me?” Noctis pointed at his lips. Not that the advisor could see the gesture.

Ignis frowned. “Oh my, I thought you don’t wish me to mother you, Highness.”

“Don’t give me that, hubby. Did you lose touch with your romantic side? I bet the dessert tastes even better if you just…” Noctis insisted on the case as he winked seductively at the advisor. “Ahhh…”

“Are you…” Ignis’ lips thinned, but he made no move to get the pastry closer to the king. “Winking at me?” He snorted. “Like you normally do?”

“Yes!” Noctis confirmed, batting his eyes. The king could never wink with just one eye, any attempts to do so resulted in a single blink, a gesture that Ignis often voiced as endearing. He could never turn down the younger man when he used that wink on him.

The corners of Ignis’ mouth curled upward. “You haven’t changed at all, Noct. All right. I’ll indulge you.”

Noctis let out an enthusiastic moan as he took the first bite. The buttery flaky crust melted in his mouth and the warm jelly and frosting made his toes curl. “Better than I remember!”

“Truly?” Ignis echoed before nibbling at the dessert. “Mmm… Not too sweet and the flavors are compliment each other.” He took a larger bite.

“Hey, don’t eat it all. I want another bite.” The king chuckled.

“I think I’m going to decline feeding you further. You have the entire bag in front of you.”

“Never thought you were one for sweets…” Noctis’ eyes flickered to the flaky crusts and spilled jelly gathered on the advisor’s palm. He pressed his lips there, lapping up the mess.

Ignis sent him a withering gaze. “Noct.” He warned.

Noctis wasn’t the least bit discouraged. “Hold still, you got some on your face.”

Noctis rose to his feet, faster than Ignis brought a hand to his face to ask where, and pressed his lips against the advisor’s. Frosting was coated on Ignis’ upper lip. “All gone.” He pulled back, running a tongue over his own. It was no revelation that Ignis was better than the pastries.

Flustered, Ignis touched his face as if to recover any traces of food before the king detected them. “You could’ve told me…”

“Could’ve,” he agreed as he pecked his husband’s lips apologetically, “but I really love kissing you.”


End file.
